


A Puppy is a Sheep's Best Friend

by cophinemonamour



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cophinemonamour/pseuds/cophinemonamour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika makes it her priority to look after Delphine after getting shot, hiding and even caring for her. Does a friendship begin? (Tumblr Elybeans77 idea.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Puppy is a Sheep's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> An important massive shout-out to Tumblr user Everestv who gave amazing suggestions as an editor. Totally wouldn't have post this without the help. Thanks!
> 
> This is based on Tumblr user Elybeans77 great post;
> 
> Wishful thinking?  
> In this scenario MK helped Delphine fake her death and is hiding her. And could you just imagine MK giving Delphine Ice Tea and waking her up from nightmares and Delphine thinking she's Cosima at first and saying "ma cherie" and then realizing and then MK smiling and telling her Cosima is safe. So they sit together and Delphine cooks for them and tells her, you have to love all your sisters and MK nods.
> 
> Elybeans77 also came up with the title.
> 
> Check these guys out on Tumblr :)

As Delphine Cormier finally regains consciousness her senses are like a game to her. Her limbs are paralyzed and burning but she's fully aware of the sensation running through her body; a slight throbbing pain is mistaken as soothing wave motions. Soon that is forgotten as the sensation becomes more of a rhythmic heartbeat without its sound, beating at random places, which slowly she begins to hear ever so faintly. She doesn't hear much beyond the imaginary beating. The more she tries concentrating and imagining, the more she is slowly being dragged into a trip.

Once she slowly opens her eyes, peering through the darkness in spite of heavy lids, her eyes adjust to the blurry vision that confuses the connection to her body even more. It's easy to mistake this as a dream, or at least some place that isn't quite reality. She doesn't know what to believe, exactly.

But it's pleasant. She's calm and relaxed and here worries don't exist. Not while the room is tinted burgundy, a colour she has always associated with Cosima, and it brings a tingly warm feeling to her chest like being in the safe place in the arms of a loved one. An odd, rusty smell replaces the scent of coffee that would otherwise surround her.

Her perception on reality is fooled even more however, as a familiar face lingers its way into her line of sight and despite the room being dim she gives no second thought as to who it can be when nobody else matters to her.

“Ma chérie,” she manages a croaky whisper.

The woman above, Mika, focuses on Delphine for a brief moment, eyes filled with concern and thought even as the corners of her chapped lips pull up, forming into a sympathetic smile. She worries terribly for her. The hot sweats and shaking seemed far less worse when she was sat hunched over her computer over the other side of the caravan. Mika moves away, inching closer to the bedside table and places there a bowl half-filled with cold water. Dipping her hand in to grab the fabric and giving it a squeeze, she feels the impact of the temperature on her hand immediately, even as she dabs the cool flannel to the woman's face. She hopes that the action would be somewhat beneficial at controlling her temperature other than just wiping away the perspire that was visible. She gingerly starts at her forehead with light dabs.

All the while, Delphine imagines a radiant smile on the womanabove her, one so bright she declares it unique, an expression very different than the one actually present.

“Cosima is safe. I'm making sure,” Mika tells her, dabbing the fabric on her forehead lightly, fearing a heavy pressure could hurt her. Mika subtly grazes the inside of her cheeks with her teeth nervously, trying to reassure herself that the doctor will arrive shortly to check Delphine's wound. Though her mind with the thought of the doctor she constantly checks the time on her wristwatch; counting down the seconds isn't making time go any faster. “It's what Beth wanted.”

 


End file.
